Can't Shake This Feeling
by MahoKoyuki
Summary: The Kishin has awoken and Spirit is upset. But what is really bothering the death scythe? Slight SteinxSpirit. Warning: Some language.


Hello!

I do not own Soul Eater.

Please leave a comment or some constructive criticism :-)

Thank you, and enjoy!

* * *

Spirit hasn't been himself lately. Granted, no one has acted like they normally would since the Kishin awoken. However, weapons and meisters getting either scared or serious is to be expected. Spirit being depressed is _not_. It was…unsettling. The normally loud and boisterous weapon acting forlorn and quiet isn't normal. Even when Spirit is sad he is loud. So, it was this that made me intend to find him. To straighten him out. Or dissect him. Or both. I found myself out of the lab and heading to see my former weapon so we could have a "discussion." I was a bit surprised when I couldn't sense his soul wavelength near his apartment or Chupa Cabra's. I even braved the aforementioned establishment to ask the *ahem* _ladies_ if they had seen him. I left perplexed upon finding that they hadn't seen "sweet, Mr. Death Scythe" in weeks. Odd. *click, click* That only left one place he could possibly be.

When I reached the steps of the school I could feel him. That strong volatile soul that used to be a part of me once upon a time. That strength that I had recently wielded to defeat Medusa. The only difference is that soul is slightly dimmer than usual. Steadying my breath and twitching hand I make my way to him. Pull Spirit out of this, dissect later. I walk to balcony where I sense him. He's smoking. Not unheard of back in our school days, but I can't recall seeing him light up since my return. "Spirit." He takes a long drag before turning to me. His face catches me off guard. I don't understand emotions, but I have learned to recognize them, thanks to this man standing before me. He is always so expressive to an annoying degree. Living with him, I was able to learn a lot about how people acted or sounded when they felt different things. He stands before me obviously depressed. He's frowning, slouching, eyebrows knitted in some display of distress, and his tie is gone, but there's something else. Something in those teal eyes that I have never seen before. He tilts his head back and releases some pathetic looking skulls. It must have been a while since he last smoked if those skulls are any way to judge. When he meets my gaze again, that mysterious emotion from before is gone. Now I'm facing a man that looks…defeated.

"Hey, Stein," he gestures to the cigarette, one side of his mouth forcing its way up, "It's been a long day." The half-smile fades and he looks toward the ground. Not only have I learned to recognize emotions, but I have long since mastered how to fake most of them as well. *click, click* Time to perform.

"You look like shit." Probably not the best way to start, I'm a little rusty. Doesn't make the statement less true, though. "Talk to me Spirit. You're acting like your puppy died." The death scythe barks out a short laugh and looks back out over the city. I wait. I know this game. Even if Spirit is upset he can't stay quiet for long. I walk up next to him and lean back against the rail. I stare at the door and think about our next move at the DWMA. The Kishin would need to be located first and foremost. There's the madness wavelength to be dealt with…that could be a problem. Especially for me. My thoughts churn as I wait and sure enough-

"I fucked up." Well, that was one way to start. Spirit starts pacing. Ah, yes, he can't sit still very long either. So much energy, so fiery. Like his soul. *click* Spirit throws the cigarette to the ground as he continues, " I should have been with Lord Death at that party. If I had stayed…when he fought the Kishin…maybe he could've stopped him."

"It's not your fault-"

"But it is!" He interrupts me. "Everyone is blaming me. I'm a death scythe. I'm _Lord Death's_ death scythe! I shouldn't have left his side, but when I saw you-" he stops. Me? What does any of this have to do with me? When I ask him as much he gives me that look again. That look I don't understand, yet it seems familiar…*click* has he looked at me like this before? *click, click* I quickly decide to get back the main problem - Spirit's distress. "It's not your fault, you couldn't have known that the attack was coming, much less that the Kishin would be revived. Besides, we defeated Medusa and we will kill the Kishin too."

"You danced with her…" Spirit whispers, face inclined toward the ground once again. Dancing? The part? I danced with Medusa. The witch. "I knew what I was doing. I had my suspicions about her. Does it bother you that I danced with a witch?" I ask, curious. My ex-partner sigh and mutters, "You'll really never get it, will you?" He shakes his head and walks away from me. I'm not sure what comes over me but I wanted him to stay close. What is he upset about? Not being with his meister? Medusa? Me? Before I realize what I'm doing, I grab him by the arm and pull him toward me. A hug. I don't hug people. Apparently, I hug Spirit. Spirit isn't like other people. Not to me anyway. I need to stop thinking…and hugging. What am I doing? I pull away, perhaps too quickly, and Spirit stumbles forward. He looks shocked and confused. I can't blame him, I'm not even sure of what just happened myself. *click, click, click* That helped, but I need to get away from this…awkwardness. I will my legs to move and brush past the still in shock weapon.

"Will you stay here? For…for just a little while longer?" Spirit whispered, barely audible. I wanted to say no. I wanted to get the hell out of there. Away from Spirit away from …things…feelings? Feelings. I'm not accustomed to having real feelings. Too confusing too…too unpredictable.

"Sure." Damn. *click* I need a cigarette. As I grab one I notice Spirit running a hand through his hair. Such an unusual shade of red, that hair. Why that thought crosses my mind confuses me. Actually, it's even more confusing that I am no longer looking for a cigarette because I'm staring at my weapon. No, not mine. Not anymore. I nearly curse aloud. *click, click* Cigarette found, now I just need…

"Need a light?" Spirit catches on to my problem. In two quick steps he lights the cigarette in my mouth and smiles. It's a slightly less forced smile, but it's still a hell of a lot better than the pained expression he was wearing earlier. "Stein?" I cock my head to the side in answer. "Thank you. You know, for at least trying to help me. I know it's not something you're used to." Not, it's not, but Spirit always makes me…do strange things. *click*

"Just get over this quickly." I reply. "We've a Kishin to find. Everything that's happened before can't be undone. Move on." Now, I'm ready to leave. Once I make it a few fee away I hear him whisper.

"I thought I have moved on. Then you came back." I kept moving. Pretending I didn't hear it. Pretending it didn't have an…effect on me. Damn that Spirit.


End file.
